


[Analysis] Supernovas Trio: Zoro-Luffy-Law and Zoro-Luffy-Kid

by kruk



Series: All the metas from my tumblr 'cause why not [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dressrosa (One Piece), Gen, Meta, One Piece Spoilers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wano Arc (One Piece), i'm gonna be nerd and will use source material, my analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro & Trafalgar D. Water Law, monkey d. luffy & roronoa zoro & eustass kid
Series: All the metas from my tumblr 'cause why not [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[Analysis] Supernovas Trio: Zoro-Luffy-Law and Zoro-Luffy-Kid

Because I’m overthinking OP again, here come some thoughts on how manga visually presented Zoro, Luffy & Law during the fight in Dressrosa in contrast to Zoro, Luffy & Kid shared moments in Wano. By visual presentation I mean all the frames where the three appeared at the same time, what was the positioning of the characters and especially who occupied the central part of Trio.

In the Dressrosa arc, there was a moment when the three Supernovas - Luffy, Zoro and Law - were separated from the rest of Straw Hats. It was the first time Zoro had a longer interaction (screentime) with Law since Punk Hazard. About Roronoa and Trafalgar relationship I’m gonna talk one day in separate post, but for now let’s look at source.

Starting with OP # **746** , this chapter was more like set up for the rest of their journey together. And of course, because of Luffy, Law had the misfortune to be completely defenseless and dependent on the madness of fellow Supernovas. On the panels where we could see all of three of them at the same time, Zoro was always placed close to Luffy, who made the central figure of the Supernovas Trio:

The next chapter,  **747** put straight away the three Supernovas in the middle of an enemy group and Zoro even needed to save Luffy and Law trapped by Doflamingo's men. Here, the place of Zoro has changed, and now it is (defenseless) Law in the middle of the group instead of Luffy.

What makes sense, since Luffy is carrying Law on the shoulder, so his one hand is constantly busy by keeping Trafalgar in place. Thus, he can’t fight at full capacity, so Zoro, if not alone to keep Law safe, for sure is guarding his captain’s less protected side.

Yet once they get away from Doflamingo's officers, Luffy again is presented as a central figure of Supernova trio:

only for the Trio to run into Marine Admiral Issho

Like I said earlier, when Luffy and Zoro kept Law between themselves, A) the defenseless Trafalgar is safest in the middle and B) Luffy’s weak point is guarded by trusted first mate. Yet once the Trio run away from enemy’s loyal fighters, they fall back into previous (visual) dynamic, all centered around Luffy.

Of course, Zoro knows very well his captain and how great a powerhouse he is, so he does not really need to fret over the situation. But at the same time, both Luffy and Zoro are this kind of men that take seriously their commitment to allies and whatever Law wants it or not, Luffy already decided to consider him as a friend rather than just a fellow pirate.

I guess, despite the danger, Luffy and Zoro are just confident in their own skills, while the poor Law can only trust that his allies will not kill him in the process.

In chapter  **748** , Supernovas Trio, thanks to Luffy’s lack of common sense (a.k.a. laughing at the high voice of Pica), pissed Pica for good and after being blown away by enemy’s attack, met Colosseum Fighters (saved by the god Ussop).

For most of time, Luffy is presented in between Zoro and Law… but the more characters show up, in the last two scenes once again Law is put in the middle. Maybe it wasn’t planned by the author, but frankly, Oda is a master of little details. So, Supernovas did not know at first if these people were their allies and though all of the Colosseum Fighters had the same goal -  _ to beat Doflamingo _ \- no one came here with teamwork in mind. Zoro, as the one enough tactful, actually suggested a compromise: Colosseum Fighters backing up Supernovas in fight against common enemy but it was quickly rejected.

Luffy wanted to defeat Mingo all alone, the Fighters didn’t care what Luffy wanted and in all fairness, this argument could quickly get out of control and turn into a fight no one really needed. So, maybe Zoro instinctively prepared himself to repel a possible attack as evidenced by:

  * Zoro up until the last frame, (after meeting with Cavendish) kept sword sheathed but now has one in hand what in itself is a sign something wrong is going on
  * Luffy carried Law on his right shoulder, and since he does the same in the two last presented examples, it means Zoro switched his place to keep Law in the middle.



There is another thing to think about. The 748 chapter ends with Supernovas Trio riding a bull surrounded by allies. The same as in previous panels, Law is put in the middle, between Luffy on the front clearing path and Zoro protecting them from behind.

Since Law was still in seastone chains, which means defenseless /useless in fight, these combinations put him again in the safest place while letting Zoro and Luffy fight without worry. And Law is going to stay as such through the next chapter.

Which chapter  **749** the battle has finally begun for good - Luffy faced Pica for a while until leaving the fight to Zoro. In all fairness, there is little to none good frames focusing on Supernovas Trio.

Chapters 746-748 weren’t overall a long interaction, and even characters did not talk that much to each other (Trafalgar, like, maybe once addressed Zoro, while Roronoa did not talk to him at all?) Yet from the visual composition of frames showing the three Supernovas together, we may draw some conclusions. Like,

  * the group started as centered around Luffy who was the link between two introverts that did know little each other and did not have any real interaction up to this point,
  * but the dynamic switched once they faced bigger danger
  * then Law was wordlessly put in the safest point and backed from both sides by powerful allies (mainly because Zoro switched position?)
  * an allies who not even once have complained or commented on his uselessness nor did anything that would show lack of respect for Law.
  * That in itself is very different than from the “teamwork” of pre-TS three Supernovas captain, in which Eustass Kid bragged how he is gonna charitably save their useless asses, even though Luffy and Law back then were perfectly in shape to save themselves. Law was pissed off a few times by the way Luffy handled him, but there was no real quarrel between Zoro, Law and Luffy (not like between Three Captains when everyone tried to prove their superiority)



The next time when we see Zoro, Luffy and Law in the same frames happened after beating down Doflamingo, when all heroes were resting in hiding.

the day after that

and around the party between Straw Hats and their new (sworn) allies made by a bunch of different people.

and when they sailed to Zou.

Luffy may started as central figure for this Supernovas Trio, but during and after battle of Dressrosa, Straw Hat is no longer needed for such role because Zoro and Law get along quite well and keep close to each other on their own will (and to be fair, Law interact with other Straw Hats on regular basis). What is even more visible once Straw Hats-Hearts pirate alliance gets to Zou. The point is: Law is okay between his  ~~ crazy ~~ allies and there is no need to compete with other Supernovas around him. Luffy may stress him out with all his craziness, randomness and shenanigans, but the two captains can and will trust each other, same with Zoro (except for, like following a plan because Luffy and Zoro are lost cause in that regard). But at the same time, Luffy doesn’t need to be around Law anymore, doesn’t need to be the bridge between his own crew and another captain from the Worst Generation.

Law is the first Supernova to interact with Straw Hats for so long (that is like 4th arc in the row and 3rd for this Supernova Trio to actually interact with each other) and his position with main heroes is pretty much secured and settled down.

Now, let’s talk about another Supernovas Trio  ~~ Quartet ~~ :  **Zoro, Luffy and Eustass Kid** ~~**and Killer** ~~ **.** Up to making the alliance of Straw Hats - Hearts - Kid’s Pirates, both Luffy and Zoro had a chance to meet their counterparts. The captains met in prison where instead of working together, competed to prove the other who is better and along the way, Luffy kinda helped save Kid and Killer in dire situation. Or more like: Kid and Killer were saved because ninja Raizo thought they were friends of Straw Hats. Zoro on the other hand did not have any clue that Kamazo the Manslayer was in fact Killer and both men seriously injured each other in a fight over O-Toko.

So far there was only one chapter (981) presenting Zoro, Luffy and Kid  & Killer at the same time in the same frames. So, let’s look closely at the source material:

We have so far only four panels solely focused at this Supernovas Trio (with addition of Killer, the sanest person of the four). The biggest difference between those panels and previously analyzed? ZORO IS THE CENTRAL FIGURE IN ALL THE FOUR PANELS.

This makes me smile like crazy maniac because though it is so atypical (Luffy, the main hero not being in the spotlight?!)  **it makes absolute sense** \- up until now, Kid and Luffy at the sight of each other ARGUED NON STOP and apparently physically can’t stand side by side and NOT compete. I mean, just look at these dumbass put together in the same prison:

or even in 981 chapter, during fight after both blowed up their covers on whim/reckless decision to hit enemy in the face

when Luffy is the one that actually started the whole ruckus yet keeps blaming KId for “causing a scene” (above) or “you’d make a huge mess” (in previous example).

Okay, these two CAN WORK TOGETHER when the situation calls for such teamwork, but once it’s over, they are at each other throats without second thought. Which is why Zoro being put in the middle between two chaotic dumbass captains is so awesome and different from Zoro-Luffy-Law teamwork.

Because Luffy was  **a bridge** that connected Zoro and Law when previously they had little to no interaction (what makes sense, since both are introverts and prefer keep their distance and they aren’t people who trust easily) while now Zoro is, well, kind of  **a wall** to keep these two hotheads from fighting and arguing all the time. In a way, Zoro (and Killer) is there to balance the situation, what may be seen on the first jointed frame:

  * Luffy accusing Kid for making a huge mess (ignoring his own part in the created ruckus)
  * Zoro (who sliced in half a tower because he heard Luffy is already fighting only adding to the mess), despite being Luffy’s first mate, stays objective enough to point out Luffy’s fault
  * and Kid, instead of fighting with Luffy over what he said, actually is calling Zoro on his own deeds (what Roronoa ignored?)
  * while poor Killer just stands and watches these ridiculous guys silently.



Despite the first meeting together when Luffy, Zoro and Kid argued a bit, the next panels actually show how similar dumbass chaotic people they are (and how Killer is the sanest person compared to them). In 3 of 4 scenes, Kid, Zoro and Luffy actually get along quite well; even though they do not speak to each other (but listen to Killer’s advice), the visual composition does not show any discomfort between them. They stand arm to arm, with like zero personal space between them and it works okay. What is different from the first time of Zoro-Luffy-Law teamwork, when there was always some visible space between Zoro and Law. Of course, the realities of combat in Dressrosa and Wano vary from one to another and so far it’s hard to predict how their relationship will develop, but for sure it will not be exactly the copy of Zoro-Luffy-Law dynamic.

What is even more interesting, as much as Luffy and Law alone are okay to work together, once there is Kid in sight, their teamwork goes straight to hell and the three of Supernovas captains WILL ARGUE TO NO END and COMPETE WITH EACH OTHER like some crazy maniac. 

And because of that, the presence of Zoro (and Killer) may help to balance the dynamic between allied pirates of the Worst Generation. Because really, compared to Kid, Luffy and Law in close range of each other, Zoro and Killer are the cool-headed guys no matter what.


End file.
